


And Here I'd Thought I had Lost You

by cyan13



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cod hybird Milo, Dream is a brat-, Family Dynamics, Fox Hybrid Fundy, Fox Hybrid Wilbur, Hawk Hybird Philza, Hybrid AU, I blame fanart for this idea, Other, all the hybrids, mentions of some characters - Freeform, more tags will be added as needed, power hungry dream, somewhat kidnapping, toddler Milo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyan13/pseuds/cyan13
Summary: A toddler shows up in New L'Manburg, running into Fundy. This child is talking about stuff he had heard only while growing up. He decided to take the kid to see Wilbur, maybe he could clear all this up...
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Human!Milo the Fish & Fundy, Human!Milo the Fish & Philza, Human!Milo the Fish & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HULLO! I saw some fan art on Tumblr (which for some reason I can't find any more, uhhhhhhhh-) and thought, hmmm Hybrid Milo- 
> 
> I plan on actually making this a book, but updates might be slow, imma putting a lot on my plate along with school and stuff, so bear with me, please.
> 
> Enjoy!

He slowly walked down the wooden path, feet bare against the planks. The oversized yellow sweater he wore went down to his ankles, acting like a little gown of sorts. A mop of dirty blond hair fell into his eyes, blocking out most of the sun that shines down on him. Two fines stuck out on the side of his head, flicking at the slight breeze. 

The child hobbled through a small town, looking up at the houses and shops. People were milling around, looking at the small boy oddly. Most paid him no mind, going about their business. Then he ran into a tall man, falling backward onto his butt.

With a jump, the man turned around, brown eyes going wide at the small boy. The man had bright orange hair, a little tufts poking out. He wore a black jacket, with golden accents. A black cap sat on his head, the fur-covered ears stick out from the stop in surprise. 

He kneeled to the boy’s height, eyes looking at him kindly. “You alright, little guy?” the man’s eyes glanced at the toddler’s ears, seeing the pale, brown fish scales that seemed to fade on the child’s cheeks. “Where are your parents?”

“‘M lookin’ for my da,” the boy said, tilting his head. His mop of curly blond hair falling into his eyes again. “Have you seen him?”

“What’s your dad’s name?”

“Momma called him Wil once.”

That had Fundy pause. “Would his name be Wilbur Soot perchance?”

The boy nodded quickly, grinning. “Do you know him? Where is he? I miss da.”

“What’s your name kid?” the fox hybrid asked, tense. His mind was racing, trying to remember if his parents ever told him about another child, or his dad telling him about a sibling. Maybe his dad had a girlfriend in the last few years.

“Milo. Milo Soot.”

Fundy had to process that for a second. 

The fox hybrid could remember when he was little, back when he was nine before his mom passed away. Could remember his parents talking about someone. And at the time, he had thought they were talking about his father’s little brother. Something about blond hair. 

Back then the little pup didn’t know what his parents were talking about, deciding it wasn’t worth his time at the age of nine. Deciding not to think anything about any blonds. For all he knew, his parents were talking about his father’s new little brother, Tommy. 

Tommy was only three years old then, Fundy thought, staring down at this small toddler before him. He had to be at least 3. Like Tommy used to be. The fox hybrid could remember when the brash, loud teen was that young. Could remember Wilbur looking down at his little brother with morning filled eyes. Fundy never could understand why his father looked so sad whenever he saw the blond. 

“Yeah, I think I know where he is,” the man said, frowning. “He might not be the same dad you knew though...things have been changing lately. Dad included.”

The little boy scrambled to his feet, a big smile on his face. “Is da your da two?”

Fundy nodded, pushing himself up. “Yeah, Wil’s my dad.” He reached a hand down to the boy, watching as a small hand landed in his hand. The fox hybrid could feel the toddler had webbed fingers, made for swimming if the man had to guess. “He’s been staying in a relative house near here, he should be home.”

“Da gonna be so happy!” the child squealed, having a hop in his step. “I haven’ seen him since I fell off the island the other day. I wonder what da been up with since I’ve seen him.”

That messed with Fundy’s mind. The last he knew, his father hadn’t been on a sky island since before he was born. When his father came back a few months before he was born. He could remember his dad telling him bedtime stories of his time on the island, expanding the place, and talking with animals. 

What was this kid talking about, the fox thought, there was no way he could have been alive to even be on the island. And besides, his father told him he was alone. There was no one else there with him beside the animals.

“Milo, are you sure you were on that island?”

The toddler nodded. “I fell into the void,” he told the man. “At least that’s why the weird man told me.”

“What man?” the void? Fund had heard stories, but to actually hear of someone been  _ in _ the void,?

Milo shrugged. “I don’t know, never actually saw him,” the kid said, holding his thumb to his mouth. It looked like he was about to start biting on it, and Fundy didn’t know if it was a nervous habit or just something the kid did. “I just remember him telling me to take a nap and then I woke up on a wooden path. He said da would find me.” 

Fundy frowned, holding the kid’s hand a little tighter. Who knows what kind of stuff the kid had been through. He had heard horror stories of people falling into a black emptiness, a void of sorts some had called it, and we’re never to be seen again. Then how the hell was this kid here?

Sky gods, his mind rationalized. His father had told him of them, of how he should never trust a god. Gods are tricksters, they only do what they want, working for themselves. They would make a mortal do their bidding, make them get stuff for them back. 

You don’t trust the sky gods, and the sky gods don’t trust you, his father had told him, they will take away your friends and family. It wasn’t long after his mother had passed away when he was getting this talk, as his father looked at him with sober eyes. Telling him never to take an offer of a god.

Fundy could now see why.

The little boy looked up at him, brown eyes wide. “Are we almost there?”

“Almost kiddo.”  
A moment of silence. “Are we there yet?”

“Not yet.”  
“Are we there yet?”

“No.”  
“Now?”  
“No, kid.”

Milo frown. “I want Da.”

Fundy sighed, before glancing down at the kid, watching as the boy pouted, thumb raised still to his lips. He had to be at least three of four, the hybrid thought. Milo was small, tiny even. His dirty blond hair was like a mop of curly locks, falling into his wide brown eyes. And really? It reminded Fundy of those baby pictures his grandfather showed him not long ago, back when his father and uncles were younger. 

He could remember seeing the dirty blond locks his father and his brother once had. They looked so much different now, now that his father had dark brown hair and his uncle had dyed his hair pink. They were both worn with battles now, a vast contrast from that picture of when the two had to be at least six. 

The man pushed the thought into the back of his mind, focusing back on where he was going. 

With the memory of his father staying at his grandfather’s place, the house arrest keeping him in the building, Fundy stood at the front door with a frown. And now that is where the two stood, standing outside Philza Watson’s home, Fundy not knowing if he should knock.

Milo seemed to beat him to it. He wiggled his small out from Fundy's grasp, reaching up to knock quietly on the door. When there wasn’t an answer the first time, the one knock again, this time a little louder. Then again, slightly louder.

Then, at one final knock from the toddler, the door swung open. 

Standing on the other side, wings held tightly behind him, was Phil. The man look tired, faint purple bags under his eyes. His blue eyes look a little dull, which was most likely from sleep. It was early in the morning, Fundy realized. Not even ten yet if he had to guess. 

“Fundy?” the winged man asked, rubbing at his eye. 

“Hey Grandpa, um good morning?”

“What are you doing here so early? I thought you weren’t coming over till lunch.”

“Change of plans.” The fox hybrid gestured to the toddler beside him, who was looking up at Phil with wide eyes. “Um, this is Milo.”

It looked like Phil had gone into shock. His shoulder seems to have fallen slightly, his wings slumped. The man’s blue eyes were wide, and he looks to have gone pale. 

He fell to one knee, staring at the toddler. “Milo…?”

The kid gave a toothy grin before almost tackling the man into a hug, face pressed into Phil’s chest. “Hi, grandpa.”

Fundy could hear Phil swallow, looking like he wanted to cry. He glanced up at the redhead, before picking the fish hybrid into his arms. The kid rested his hand on Phil’s shoulder, closing his eyes. And the way his grandfather held the kid, Fundy had to guess he was being very protective of him. 

Like the kid was hurt and needed to protect him.

“Let’s take this inside and I can grab your father,” the blond looked at Fundy’s face, seeing the tense look he seemed to have. It was like he was debating something, his wings bristling somewhat. “We need to explain somethings.”

Fundy nodded, following after the man as they headed inside. His mind was still trying to figure out this kid. It a kid who claimed to have fallen into the Void knew his father back before Fundy himself was even born, and had just shown up out of the blue? 

This was a mystery, one Fundy wanted answers to. And he was gonna get answers. 


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur meets Milo, and can't remember the little fish boy. Fundy keeps looking for answers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not going to lie, I wrote almost all of this during church this morning, while being sleep deprived.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 2  
“Take a seat on the couch,” Phil said, placing the toddler down on the leather couch. Fundy watched as the toddler was almost swallowed whole by his yellow sweater; his shaggy, dirty blond falling into his eyes as Milo. “I’ll go get your father.”  
The fox hybrid watched his grandfather quickly head to the stairs, sparing a glance at the two on the couch. Fundy could hear talking, muffled from the walls. The man looked over at Milo, watching as he looked around the place with wide, brown eyes. 

He could see a lot of his mom in the kid, could see a lot more of his dad in him. His curly hair, the brown eyes; that was all Wilbur. The fins on the side of his face, reaching behind his ears. The webbed fingers, that was all his mom.

Well, their mom if he had to guess. 

A stomping sound came from the stairs and down came his dad, who looked like he just woke up. His hair was sticking out of random places, his curls hanging around his face like a mop. Wide eyes wide as he stared at the two on the couch, mouth agape.

He looked confused, almost like a lost puppy.

And even as a ghost the man seems to always be sleeping, that or making potions. 

When Milo saw Wilbur, he jumps off the couch and almost bolted to the tall man, clinging to Wilbur’s leg when he stepped off the last step. His small arms wrapping around the ghost of the man, holding onto him tightly.

“Da, I miss you!”

“I’m sorry, who are you?” he looked up at Fundy, frowning. “Fundy, who is this?”

“Um…”

A hand landed on Wilbur’s shoulder, and he looked over at Phil, who was frowning at him slightly. “Wil, this is Milo,” he explained as the toddler looked up at the two adults, tilting his head while he hugged his father’s leg. “He’s your son, remember?” 

Wilbur frowned at his father, looking confused. “But I only have one son.” 

“You had Milo before Fundy, Wil."

The ghost looked at the toddler, confusion evident on his face. “Then why can’t I remember?” 

Milo seemed to notice Wilbur’s confusion, and it looked like tears were welling up in his eyes. “Da?”

“I’m sorry, I don’t remember you.” he gently pulled the boy’s arm off his leg, before starting to float into the air, tears falling from his milky white eyes. “I’m sorry.”

Wilbur had turned invisible before any of them could stop him, most likely have left the house. And most likely had gone off to wonder New L'Manburg, and would be back in a few hours. 

Phil sighed, reaching down and picking up Milo, who was starting to cry, burying his face into the hawk hybrids shoulder.

Fundy looked up at the two from his place on the couch, having not moved since his father ran off. "Grandpa?"

"Guess I better explain some stuff, shouldn't I?" At his grandson nod, Phil made his way over to a comfy looking recliner. Milo was clinging to him like a koala, holding onto the winged man tightly. His grandfather looked up at him as he sat down, holding the boy tightly. "What would you like to know Fundy?"

"I don’t know, how I have a brother?" The man asked, waving his hand around slightly. "Maybe how he knows stuff I only heard as bedtime stories? Like the sky island?" 

Phil started to run his fingers through Milo's hair, trying to calm the still crying boy. "Well, for one. He's your older brother."

"He's like 3."

"Yeah, I don’t know what going on with that either," the man sighed. "He was born three years before you, and went missing about six months before you were born, I think."

"Dad was on the sky island then, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, and Sally thought your brother was with him."

The toddler looked up, wiping at his teary eyes. "I was with Da."

Both men looked at Milo, a frown on their faces. Phil shot a glance at Fundy, worry evident in his eyes. "What do you mean, Milo?" 

"I and Da were on that island," he told them, reaching up to his mouth before star to start suck on his thumb. He didn't explain anything else. 

Fundy blinked. "I only have one question." He gestured between both himself and Milo. "How the he-heck is he so young if he’s older than me, and where has he been this whole time?"

"I wish I could tell you," the man said, frowning on his face. "And I wish I knew. I'm as clueless as you. I...I haven’t seen Milo since his birthday that year...I haven't seen him in like 20 years, Fundy."

The hybrid grew quiet, running his fingers through the boy’s hair, being mindful of the boy's fins. He looked sober, the same look he had when he stabbed Wilbur. 

A sad look. 

"I'm going to go look for more answers…" Fundy spoke up after a while, his ears twitching as he heard the slow breathing of the toddler. He was asleep. "Maybe the library has something."

Phil looked up at him, still running his fingers in Milo's curly, dirty blond locks. "I'll watch him, I... I don't want to leave him to be alone again."

With a nod, the fox hybrid looked at his grandfather and apparent older brother. Could see how sad Phil looked, but could see a sense of hope. Could see how content Milo looked in his sleep, it was almost like he was happy. 

He left, a pit growing in his stomach as he made his way down the wooden path of New L'Manburg.

* * *

In the woods outside of the nation, Wilbur floated among the trees.

Tears silently fell from his white eyes, streaming down his cheeks in quiet waterfalls. 

The ghost sat under a birch tree, holding his stomach. His form flashed between his yellow sweater and a long brown coat. Gray hair flashing brown. It was like a memory that wanted to be free.

Memories flashing behind his eyes.

Memories that were there but he couldn't grasp in his hands, like trying to hold water. Like trying to keep sand between his fingers. 

He looked up over at where New L'Manburg stood, watching as people went about their day, not worrying about the ghost. Not worrying about what might happen.

"Why can't I remember…?"

* * *

The snow of the tundra was cold, nipping at his small nose as he walked through the deep snow. Wind bitting at his ears as they twitched, trying to block out the loud noise. 

Fundy held his jacket close to himself, holding his hat down on his head to keep it on his hair. The wind fighting to swipe it up in its grasp. 

The house Technoblade, the blood god, had built in his retirement came into view, standing out in the snowstorm. Smoke piling out of its chimney. 

From what Fundy could see, it looked like the warrior had added an extending room off the side. Maybe a new storeroom, the hybrid had to guess. 

His snow caked boots stepped up on the front steps, almost falling from the ice that had gathered there. He held onto the hand railing and hobbled up to the door. 

The man knocked, before wrapping his arm back around his middle to hold his coat. 

The door opened, and a sword sprung out, resting below his chin. 

Fundy yelped, falling backward from the sword in his face. The ice below him caught him off guard, tripping him up before he fell on his butt. Hat falling into his eyes.

"Fundy?" Said the voice from above him, cause the man to look up. He knocked back his hat, brown eyes wide. "What are you doing here?"

Standing at the door, was his uncle. He wore a white button-up up, black slacks. His pink hair was tried into a messy side braid, falling to his waist. The pig hybrid had forgone his crown, pointed ears poking out from among his pink locks. There was a pair of reading glasses sitting on his nose; tusk sticking out from his bottom lip. 

Techno lowered his sword, eyes frowning as he looked at the fox hybrid.

Fundy hurried to his feet, holding to his feet jacket close. "Hi Uncle Tech, can we talk?" 

"What's this about?"

"Milo."

That made the man almost sink, shoulders shagging. A light seems to go out in the man’s ruby red eyes, not the fiery passion he had seen months before when he created those withers, back when he helped to destroy L’Manburg when he helped add to the crater that Wilbur left as he died. 

He gestured to the younger man, opening the door for him to come in. "Come on, we can talk over tea." 


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy talks with his uncle techno and meets up with Tommy, who he thought was somewhere on some island. they talk about a small fish boy who thought long since dead for twenty years...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fair warning, I most likely won't be updating this fic nor my captain's crew fic for maybe a week or more? I am going overworked with school, so pls don't expect any for a good while.
> 
> Enjoy yall!

Techno led him inside, the house feeling much warmer than the snowstorm outside. 

There was a roaring fire in the fireplace, crackling away at the chard logs. There were a few pictures hung up on the walls above the fire, reflecting the flames on the glass. Fundy could see one of their whole family, in the middle, back when his mom was still alive when he was little. 

There was a ladder doing up to a loft of sorts, a railing that had a few blankets hanging over the edge. A door to a kitchen stood off to the side, even more pictures hang on the walls. Some of Techno’s battles and achievements. 

The fox hybrid chuckled slightly. “I see you’re just kinda chilling out here,” he looked over at the taller man, as he placed his sword in what looked to be an umbrella holder, a few other swords in the thing, each looking different. One with enchantments, a few iron, and diamond. “Always one for dramatics, now aren’t you Uncle?”

“Just sit down, Fundy,” his uncle rolls his eyes before making his way over to the wooden later, looking up. “Tommy, it’s just Fundy, you can come down here.”

That had the fox raising his brow at the older man. Wasn’t Tommy in exile somewhere on some island? What was the kid doing here? 

A head of blond hair stuck out over the railing of the gray-blue eyes looking at Fundy with unease. From what the fox hybrid could see, the teen looked worse for wear. There was a bandage on his cheek, hair has grown into a shaggy mess that reached to the bottom of his ears. 

When he had slowly made his way down that Fundy saw the condition the kid was in. His once red and white shirt was in tatters, and his jeans had more rips than stitches. He had one shoe on, his other food just covered in bandages. 

To be frank, it looked like Tommy had been through hell and back.

“What’s the furry doing here?”   
  
“I’m not a furry-”   
  
“Look like one.”   
  
“Says the full-blooded human in a family of hybrids.”   
  
“Says the furry.”   
  
“BOTH YOUR BROTHERS, YOU FATHER, SISTER IN LAW AND NEPHEW ARE HYBRIDS.”

“Mom’s human.”

“Both of you, stop it,” the voice of Techno broke them out of their argument, crossing their arms before a huff. “Your acting like children, and it’s quite annoying so please stop.”   
  
With a roll of his eyes, Fundy flopped himself onto the couch, crossing his arms. His brown eyes watched as his uncle walked off to the kitchen, not before placing a hand on Tommy’s shoulder, seeming to whisper something to him. Even Fundy’s fox ears could hear it, but whatever it was, the teenager huffed before sitting on the other end of the couch. 

It was quiet, neither saying a word to each other as they waited on Techno to get back from the kitchen. Really it gave Fundy time to think of questions he would need to ask his uncle.

From how Techno acted when he had brought up Milo, the fox could tell his uncle knew what was going on. Or at least the gest of it all. 

Speaking of his uncle, Techno had left the kitchen, a tray in his hands as he came from the kitchen. He was quick to sit the try of cups, the tea kettle, and a small bowl of sugar on the coffee table, before moving over to the fireplace to put more wood on the flames.

"You got questions," he said after a bit of time, not looking away from the flames. "I might now know the full story, but I know a bit." 

"When did Milo disappear?"

"Who the hell is Millo?" Tommy spoke up, glaring between the two adults. 

Techno let out a sigh, before walking over to an armchair and flopping in it. His floppy pig ear flipping slightly, like a shiver between his pink hair. 

"Milo...is someone who we all thought died before either of you were born," the warrior said. There was a sad look in his ruby-colored eyes. "The last time I saw him was a week after his birthday when he had turned 3. I had missed his birthday since I was stuck in the middle of a bed wars tournament, and couldn’t get out. Brought the kid back a golden helmet though.”   
  
Tommy raised a brow at that. “So what happened to him?”   
  
The pig hybrid crossed his arm, frowning. “No one but Wilbur really knows, and he never told me,” the older man looked to be lost in thought. “Both Milo and Wilbur went missing a month after Milo’s birthday when Sally was around four, five months pregnant with Fundy. The only thing I know is that when Wilbur came back without Milo, he told me one thing; never trust a god.”

Fundy could remember his dad telling him that a lot growing up. “But aren’t you known as the blood god?”   
  
“I’m more of a… extension of the blood god,” his uncle tried to explain. When he saw both confused looked on Tommy and Fundy’s faces, the warrior let out a sigh, reaching a hand up to toy with the end of his long braid. “There is already a blood god, I’m just a follower, I guess you can say. Wilbur and Schlatt, when they both were on good speaking terms, followed the gods called the Sky gods. I spill blood for the god I follow, your father and Schlatt gave up a lot for their gods.”   
  
Tommy crossed his arms, copying his older brother. “I remember Wil telling me stories when I was little about some island in the sky.” Both Fundy and Tommy had grown up with, stories of worlds Wilbur had been to, worlds of only a small island that slowly grew the more you added to it. Of worlds where the water level grew, and grew and grew until both men were left not being able to build their way out. Of worlds where the magma of the where it rose out of the ground like the water of the other. “And I’m guessing Wilbur gave up Milo, didn’t he?”   
  
With a shake of his head, techno picked up one of the teacups and poured a bit of the steaming liquid into his porcelain cup. A floral smell floated into the air, filling Fundy’s senses. He watched as his uncle poured the tea out between three cups before handing two over to Fundy and Tommy. 

The teenager was quick to grab his, holding it carefully, but not bring it to his lip. He looked content to just hold it, maybe it kept his hands warm. It was freezing, the storm outside hasn’t seemed to have stopped. Fundy held his gently, not really knowing what his uncle had given him.    
  
“It’s just dried roses and dandelions,” Techno explained. “Don’t worry. If I wanted to poison you, I would have already done it.” 

That was reassuring, the fox thought sarcastically, but sipped at the tea nevertheless.    
  
“So what happened?”    
  
Techno sat down his cup. “Wilbur didn’t have a choice, from what I understand, about giving up Milo,” the pig hybrid explained. “From what I’ve gathered when I stayed with Wilbur and Sally in the coming months to Fundy being born, Wilbur had to watch Milo be taken from him. On the blasted island. The sky gods took the kid for… some reason, one I don’t know of. Well, not entirely.”    
  
It was Tommy that spoke up next. “The blood god makes you spill blood for him,” he said slowly like he was trying to work it out in his head. Fundy could see him almost fiddling away at the cup in his hands. “Then would the sky gods make Wilbur and Schlatt give up the air?”

“In a few words, yeah,” Techno said. “In the world of water, they ended up drowning; loss of air. World of lava; died for the heat. It didn’t matter to the gods what they take, but Milo? Milo was the last straw for Wilbur, from what I know. He left the burden of carrying the wants of the gods to Schlatt, said he had a family he needed to protect. The gods then took part of his family away from him, as a cost.”   
  
Fundy let that sink in. His father had lost his brother because he wanted to protect his family. Protecting them at the cost of his firstborn son, it seemed.    
  
But then how was…   
  
The fox hybrid quickly placed down his cup, staring at his uncle; brown eyes baring into rudy red. “Then how the hell is the kid walking around L’Manburg and with Grandpa right now?” 

Both of his uncles looked a bit started at that, one who looked mourning full but hopeful, and the other who looked confused. Even if Tommy was his uncle by blood, they acted more like cousins considering their shortage gap. 

“I thought you told me he was dead,” the teen asked, a glare on his face.

“I thought he was dead too.” stated the warrior.   
  


Fundy rolled his eyes. “He showed in in L’Manburg, ran into me, and I brought him to grandpa cause he was talking about stuff I only heard as bedtime stories,” he went on to explain. “Dad was there, didn’t know who the kid was, and floated out. Grandpa knew tho, and is watching Milo as we speak.”

“Do you think you can convince Phil to bring the kid out here?” it was Tommy who had asked, a worried look on his face. It was rare for worry to cross the brash teen’s features, usually, it only happened when he learned that Tubbo was in trouble. “I mean, wouldn’t he be safer over here than in L’Manburg?”  
  
“Dream is most likely going to find out about the kid,” Techno mused, which both of the younger two raised a brow at. The man started tugging at his braid again. “That man works with leverage; the discs, L’Manburg as a whole, Tommy. It doesn’t matter what he gets his hands on, as long as it gives him power, he will use it. Power means everything to Dream, and he wants to keep it like that. And Milo is family, and if Dream was to use him against us...”  
  
The fox hybrid dug his communicator out of his jacket pocket, quickly bring up his private messages with his grandfather. _‘Grandpa, you think you can bring Milo to Uncle T_ _echno’s place? It’s important.’_  
  
After about five minutes, there was no repay so the young adult tried again. _‘Grandpa?’_

  
“I think something is wrong.”   
  
His uncle climbed to his feet, a set frown on his face. “Who’s down for a trip into town?”


End file.
